En Mis Sueños Mas Profundos
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Nuestro dos amigos se encuentran tristes al saber que les hace falta algo.No saben lo que es, pero en el trayecto sus sueños y esperanzas traeran una gran aventura entre estos dos, asi descubriran que no pueden vivir solos, pero tampoco el uno sin el otro


Joey

Hay algo que me hace falta, pero, no se lo que es, no estoy completo; hay algo que no me deja ser.  
No soy feliz porque tengo una madre que me odia, y un padre que me hace mucho daño, físicamente y psicológicamente.  
Estoy feliz, porque tengo amigos que me apoyan, en las buenas y las malas, siempre están ahí, apoyándome, pero, aun así, estoy triste...

La sonrisa que les muestro, es solo una mascara que uso para ocultar mi sufrimiento, no quiero que me tengan lastima ni mucho menos compasión al verme tan triste, es solo una mascara que uso con mis amigos y os demás...

Últimamente me siento solo, triste, abandonado, completamente ... desilusionado... talvez resignado...¡PORQUE!. Aun no tengo la respuesta, solo ahora se que yo me siento muy mal...

Seto

Todos los días, cuando lo veo entrar al salón, siempre lleva esa estúpida y patética sonrisa , es algo realmente desconcertante ...¿CÓMO PUEDE SONREIR?...¿COMO PUEDE SENTIRSE TAN BIEN?...acaso ha perdido la cordura...  
Ya era la hora de salida, se despidió nuevamente con esa sonrisa, es una sonrisa tan bella que hasta parece fingida...  
Salió de la escuela, iba caminando, yo lo seguía sin saber porque, de pronto se detuvo, pensé que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, no sabría que decirle, pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron cuando vi cuando agacho su cabeza y se llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo, y se dirigió sin mirar por donde caminaba hacia aquel callejón.

Sin saber ¡como! Llegue hasta ahí y solo atine a asomar mis ojos para ver que era lo que te pasaba, pero, me quede totalmente desconcertado al verte en esa situación... estaba llorando, nunca pensé que Joey Weller lloraba, de repente sentí como mi corazón se estremecía al ver a mi pequeño cachorro en tal situación, no me importaba como, pero me jure que, yo el gran Seto Kaiba le devolvería la felicidad a mi cachorro...  
¡Un Momento!... desde cuando me dirijo hacia Joey, llamándolo cachorro...  
¡Demonios!... desde que momento empecé a llamarlo por su nombre... esto no tiene sentido...eso no importa ahora, porque cuando vi llorando a aquel pequeño niño de ojos mieles, empecé a sentir una cálida presencia en mi corazón; no sabia que podía experimentar tal cambio a excepción del cariño que le tengo a mi hermano Moki... solamente con el me he sentido así, con una presencia cálida y hermosa... estoy confundido...

Después de unos minutos, el se levanta y se limpia sus lagrimas que habían caído a todo alrededor de su bello rostro, y, al aparecer, sigue con su camino...

Joey

Otro día mas, tengo que ir a trabajar... –Estoy cansado de la rutina-  
A veces extraño las peleas que tenia con Kaiba, almenos eso no hacia tan triste mis días. ¡ Pero que diablos estoy diciendo!... cada vez que discuto con Seto, me saca de quicio y me da ganas de partirle la cara... je ... es algo se solo se hacer yo, hacer que Seto se fije en mi para no sentirme tan solo...  
¡Pero que cosas digo, no puedo creerlo, yo pensando en ese tonto ricachon...,pero, almenos, eso hace sentirme tan vivo...  
-Que es lo que me pasa, pienso en el y tengo tantos deseos de mirarlo y sentir su cuerpo cerca al mío, aunque solo sea porque el quiere golpearme, pero no le doy el gusto que lo haga nn , definitivamente esta es una sensación nueva para mi...

Seto

No entiendo, no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza, apenas ayer lo vi, se veía tan triste en aquel callejón, y no dejo de pensar en el... ya no puedo mas...

-Srta. Namiya, en este momento cancele las reuniones que tengo, no me encontrare en la Corp. En todo el resto del día...  
-Si señor Kaiba- dijo la secretaria, con un tono de temor y sorpresa, ¿porque dejaría el CEO las reuniones importantes para después, nunca lo havia hecho, no siquiera por Mokuba Kaiba, era algo extraño.

El CEO salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia su mansión, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, solo quería ver a esa persona que le hacia sentir cálidas y frescas sensaciones en su ser.  
Llego a la mansión (tan grande y majestuosa, como debían de ser aquellas casas de los grandes millonarios) y fue recibido por su pequeño hermano menor.  
-Hola Seto... te encuentras bien...  
-Si, no te preocupes... solo estoy un poco cansado por el trabajo, (NY: mientes nn mentiroso. S: No te metas escritora de pacotilla, solo déjame seguir actuando. --) ya sabes, mañana inauguraremos una nueva sala de videojuegos con lo ultimo en tecnología virtual.  
-Si es cierto, ... hermano ...  
-Dime-  
-Yo también puedo ir nn  
-Claro, pero estarás en la sala, recibiendo a los invitados, yo por mi parte, estaré en el sótano haciendo unas pruebas finales- le dijo el CEO dándole una tierna mirada a su hermanito  
-Gracias hermano- le dijo poniendo una de sus tantas caritas de alegría.

El CEO se despidió de su hermano y se fue a su habitación, se saco su gabardina ( NY: siempre usas esa cosas? Pareces guachafo. S: eso a ti no te incumbe y si hablamos de vestimenta el mío es de marca y la tuya de seguro la compras en una barata de 3 por 1. NY: no me hagas enfadar porque puedo hacer que te quedes en banca rota. S: --°) la coloco sobre su cama y se fue a tomar una ducha bien fría; salió y se puso su pijama de seda azul y se echo a dormir.  
Pero por mas que trato, no pudo, pensaba en el, ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo? ¿Acaso estaría llorando? Esto ultimo lo ofusco mas..  
-no lo se, demonios, no lo se- se dijo mentalmente.  
-Tendré que esperar hasta mañana, de segura que el grupito ¡viva yugi! Se presentaría en la inauguración y ahí lo podría ver, solo ahí.  
Hay cachorro, que es lo que haz echo de mi...! –se dijo en un suspiro, como queriendo que ese momento llegara pronto, quería ver los ojos hermosos de su bello cachorro no podía resistirse, y, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...


End file.
